Home again
by Lunschen
Summary: After a conference, House is home again and enjoys Cameron in the lab. Hameron smut oneshot.


Story: Home again

Author: Lunschen

Rated: M (stay away kids)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really! *sigh*

**Home again**

House was sitting in the taxi, tired as hell but happy to have left the other hell behind him. He should never let Cuddy convince/force him to attempt this stupid and boring conference in NYC. At least he hadn´t suffered too much. After the first of 6 speeches, he told himself that this stupid "yada yada" from this uncool wannabe doctors wasn´t really helping him in destroying the bad Wario in his new Nintendo DS game and so he skipped the last speeches to help poor Peaches. He also helped the hotel to earn some extra money by using the room service and unlocking every possible porn channel without even watching. Who cares, Cuddy had to pay for it.

But now he had just one goal: seeing Cameron again. Knowing that they had a new patient, he let himself drive straight to the hospital. He was sure to find Cam there, even late at night. She was far too caring for her own good...

00000000000000000000

Giving the driver instructions where to find Cuddy (he wasn´t stupid enough to pay for the drive), House headed immidiately towards his office, just to find it empty. Not even looking at his whiteboard and ignoring the fact that she really was brave enough to touch his beloved markers, House continued his search. Knowing Allison by heart, he went to the lab first and he was, as always, right.

Standing in the dark and empty corridor, House couldn´t help but starring at this beautiful woman behind the glass wall. He would never understand what she saw in him but after 5 months of being secretly together, he stopped bothering and tried to enjoy the time until he would fuck everything up.

Leaning on his cane, he thought about how their time together had affected him. House really felt like a lovesick teenager again. The last week, he couldn´t sleep because he was missing her form beside him, her addicting smell and the feel of her brown, soft locks when she fell asleep with her head on his chest. This young amazing girl had touched him deep inside and the walls around his heart were shattering every day a little more. All this scared him to no end but it felt just too good to ignore.

All he wanted right now was to hold and feel her again, this wonderful soft skin hidden under her stupid white coat.

House took the moment to enter the lab as quiet as he could, just to embrace her from behind. Instead of being shocked (as he supposed she would be), Allison just leaned into him and he could see a small smile escaping her lips.

„Did you hear me or do you like being attacked from behind at nights?"

Turning around to face him, she whispered: „I feel you whenever you´re near. I can´t explain it but my body is like a radar when it comes to you, espescially after such a long week."

Their lips met for the first time that night and the soft kiss became more and more passionate with every second. Soon their tongues fighted their well known battle and each one couldn´t get enough of the other. The darkness and the lab were forgotten, at least for this sweet moment. Gaining her senses again, Cameron broke the kiss and tried to turn away again but was stopped by the firm grip of House.

Instead of letting her go, he pulled her even nearer so that she couldn´t ignore the bulge in his jeans and asked:

„So you liked every of your 24 porn channels?"

„Did your detective told you that?", he said with amusement in his voice. He couldn´t helped but laugh.

„No, I wonder you haven´t heard Cuddy´s screams. She was yelling that loud that the whole hospital was shaking."

„Deserves her right! We missed a week full of hot and sweaty sex and that´s why we have to make it up for it and the best start would be now."

Not even giving her time to protest, House´s lips searched Cameron´s again and his hands pulled her white coat down until it was laying on the floor. Allison was melting away as always. She hated herself for not being able to resist him sometimes but to be honest, it was a hard week without him. She couldn´t sleep without him anymore and her body and soul were missing him every second.

Nonetheless her brain won when she pulled away from him and laid her head on his shoulder, whispering into the darkness:„Greg, please! Give me one hour and I´ll be in your bedroom again but first I have to wait for the test to get finished. We can´t do it here. We´re in the lab, surrounded by glass walls."

„I can´t wait any longer. It´s dark and nobody will ever know. Now shut up and follow me."

Taking his cane from the table, Greg took Al´s hand and pulled her to an even darker corner at the end of the room where he took his coat and spread it out on the floor. His leg was still hurting from the flight and he had to sit down. Sitting on the floor, he layed his cane down and pulled Cam with him who was still looking around just to find out that the corridors were really empty.

„Stop thinking, Ally and better began to strip your clothes. Slowly!"

Sitting in his lap, she began to unbutton her blouse, next came her bra which she shedded slowly without breaking eye contact. Even though it wasn´t their first time, she couldn´t stop but blushing slightly as she did so. House smirked and his eyes began to wander over her perfect body. He was already hard as stone but he forced himself to go slow and enjoy as much as possible.

Sitting even straighter than before, he reached out and took her small but firm breast into his hand and began to stroke her nipple slowy until it was a hard bud. Hearing her quiet moans, he went on and took her other nipple into his mouth, biting and licking it slowly. Now he couldn´t stiffle his own moans anymore and seeing Al´s dilated pupils staring at him, made him even harder. He had to taste her, now.

„Strip the rest and straddle me", his voice an impatient command now while he lay on the floor.

Allison felt her body shivering under his eyes but she needed him so bad and so she stood up and removed her last pieces of clothes him again, she saw this look in his eyes whenever he was up to something new.

„Higher!"

Slowly she moved to straddle his fully clothes chest and looked unsure, not knowing what he had in mind.

„Higher!"

Seeing the unsure expression on her flushed face, House sighed and slipped his own body lower until his mouth rested under her glistening mound. Allison stopped breathing when she saw House there, his eyes shining with passion. She knew that he loved tasting her but they never did it that way. The dirtiness made her even hornier but she couldn´t stop feeling embarrassed as well. But when she felt his slick and long tongue licking her cunt, it felt so amazing that she forget to think and just enjoyed. The feeling was overwhelming and it became harder to stiffle her moans with every passing minute.

Then he entered her with three fingers, finding her g-spot immidiately like he always did, and began sucking on her clit, she lost it completely. Buckling her spine, she layed her head on her arms which were on the floor now and tried to stiffle her cries of pleasure which were invading the whole lab. It seemed like a lifetime until her release ended and her body felt limp again.

Seeing his girl laying on the floor now and trying to regain her senses, House couldn´t stop but grin proudly. Her taste was still lingering in his mouth and he knew now that he was addicted, addicted to her, to her smell and to her taste. He needed her as fast as possible or he would explode. Giving her some more time to enjoy her aftermath, he began to undress slowly, his eyes never leaving her wonderful and delicious body.

Afterwards he kneeled beside her, just in the right moment to see his little minx recovering again and reaching her hand out to touch his bare chest. Giving his leg some time to recover, he sat down on his feets and enjoyed her caresses. It felt so unbelievable good that he closed his eyes to enjoy her warm fingers. This way he missed Cameron moves who was now kneeling infront of him and without any warning she took his cock deep inside her mouth, licking and sucking like she knew he loved.

House almost came immediately and it took his whole willpower not to when he felt her hot tongue and opened his eyes to see her nacked body kneeling infront of his. Knowing that he was far too near at the edge, he pulled carefully at her ponytail and being Cameron, she understood immidiatly and stopped with a last lick on his cock´s head, enjoying the first drops of his salty precum when doing so.

Taking her hands in his, he layed her down on the floor again and spread her legs as wide as possible. Good thing she was on the pill and so he bend over her, gave her a passionated kiss and pushed firmly inside her. Their moans were silenced by each other mouth when he began to thrust fast and deep immidiately. He knew she was wet enough (she always was for him) and he had enough of playing around.

Their bodies became even faster and when House knew he couldn´t take it much longer, he began to stroke Cam´s clit and he didn´t had to wait to feel her cum again. Feeling her walls squeezing his cock, House couldn´t take it anymore and spilled inside her. Their bodies loosing controle and their mouths stiffling their when their limp and sore bodies lay tangled on the floor, House enjoyed the silence and the happiness that filled his heart when he thought that he had his girl in his arms again. Even he had to admit that life wasn´t really that bad, mostly when he was home again. Home with his Ally.


End file.
